Powerpuff Fairytales
by christlover
Summary: random stories of our favorite power puffs' as princess's! parings will be reds', blue's and Greens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone; I know I know I need to finish "Adventures in Unclehood". But this happened instead. I promise I'll finish it! Anyway I got this idea randomly; I think it's so cute! There will be 3 ish chapters. The first will be bubble's fairytale; then blossom; and lastly buttercup. The pairings will be reds; blues and greens!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own powerpuff girls and I don't own any of these fairytales.**_

 _ **Bubblerella:**_

Once upon a time; there lived a Duke, a very good man. He was very blessed with many material things. But far more precious; he was blessed with a loving wife and 3 beautiful eldest was named Blossom, she was named for her outspoken personality. She was very smart, had long, lovely red hair and soft rose colored eyes. The second eldest was named Buttercup; she was very athletic, and had a sarcastic personality. Even so; she was kind-hearted and adored her family. She had eyes the color of emeralds; and hair black as night. Finally the youngest was named Bubbles. Her name suited her personality to a T; bright, cheerful, and a goodness that never wavered. She had long blond hair with sparkling blue eyes. She was a dreamer too; she longed to dance the night away with her not so perfect prince. People often asked why she wanted a not so perfect prince; her answer was always the same. "No one's perfect!" She'd say with a laugh.

The fine gentleman's family was very blessed indeed. But sadly their happiness didn't last forever; for that winter the gentleman's wife fell ill; and died soon after. But the father and daughters grieved together and spring soon came again. They learned to laugh; and to remember her with fondness. Years passed; and finally the gentlemen healed enough to marry again. This new wife brought along her daughter; named Princess; like her mother she was cruel and selfish. Soon after the Duke married again; he too fell ill. A few weeks later he passed away. His 3 daughters despaired; for their new stepmother's' true nature was fully revealed. Immediately she seized the girl's' fine clothes; their large bedroom, and forced them to become servants in their own home.

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup had to sleep in front of the fire to keep warm at night. Princess teased them all; but she tortured sweet Bubbles the most she called her "Cinder Bubbles" _(A/N not the title I know)._ Despite all of this for the most part, they all maintained their kind heartedness and clung to the lessons that their parents had taught them; and the memories that the left behind.

One day; The king announced a grand royal ball. He wished that his only son; Prince Boomer would choose a financé from all the eligible young ladies in his kingdom. When the invitation arrived at Bubbles' house, Princess went off on a tangent screaming she needed a new dress, new shoes, new EVERYTHING! Bubbles looked at her stepmother, "May my sisters' and I go too?" she asked respectively. "No." her stepmother answered. "You don't have anything to wear, and besides you're too dirty to be seen." She mocked. Bubbles hung her head sadly, " Yes stepmother." she whispered. "Good, now go help Princess get ready!" her stepmother barked. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup tried their utmost to help Princess get ready. Buttercup helped with her gown; Blossom did her hair, and Bubbles did makeup. Finally Princess was ready. "The carriage is here." Buttercup growled. "Wonderful!" Princess cried. "Aww too bad you can't come Bubble-face." Princess mocked. " Leave her alone, dear It's time to go." the stepmother cackled. "Oh, and I expect the house to be spotless when I get home!" Princess screeched as she climbed into the carriage. Bubbles hung her head sadly; then walked up to the attic where her sisters were dusting. " I wish we could go to the ball!" Bubbles wailed as she picked up a feather duster. "Aw bubbles, it's probably really dull and boring anyway." Buttercup tried to comfort her. "Buttercups' right, Bubbles", Blossom added. "Still, I wish I could go." Bubbles sniffed. Suddenly a kind voice rang out, " And so you shall my dears." Suddenly a beautiful red-haired lady stood in the middle of the room. "How did you get in here? Buttercup snarled. " That'd be telling wouldn't it?" the woman smiled. "My name is Ms. Bellum; and I am your fairy godmother." Ms. Bellum curtsied. "really?" Bubbles asked. " I didn't know we had a fairy godmother." Blossom asked, suspicious obvious in her tone. "Not many people do." Ms. Bellum smiled. "Now, do you girls want to go to the ball?" she asked. "Yes!" all three cheered excitedly. "Wait you guys said it would be boring." Bubbles pointed out. " We just said that to make you feel better, Bubbles." Blossom replied. "Now that that's settled, we can get started." Ms. Bellum beamed. "Bubbles, could you get me a pumpkin?" "Blossom 6 mushrooms and a rat." Buttercup, could you please get 6 mice for me?" Ms. Bellum requested. The girls shrugged and eagerly raced off to gather the supplies. A few minutes later, they all gathered outside the mansion. " All right, stand back girls!" Ms. Bellum called out cheerfully. With a wave of her wand; the pumpkin turned into a large beautiful carriage with wheels of gold. The mice turned into 6 beautiful horses and the rat turned into a coachmen. Bubbles giggled gleefully. "Now lets see about your dresses." Ms. Bellum pondered. " I've got it!" she announced after a brief pause. She waved her wand once more towards Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles. She turned Buttercups rags into an emerald ball gown with a sequin top; with gloves to match; her hair was left down but with a slight curl. Blossoms' rags were turned into a glittering pink gown; with roses and bows along the bodice; her hair was placed in a high ponytail with a beautiful red ribbon; bringing out the rose of her hair. Bubbles filthy clothes were transformed into a crystal encrusted ice blue dress. Her hair; in a twisted bun to keep it out of the way, was now in curled pigtails; revealing her shimmering blue eyes. Her shoes were made entirely out of glass; making her look as though she was floating on air. "There now my girls, Off to the ball!" Ms. Bellum cried. The girls scurried into the carriage and the coachman drove off. "Oh, Girls the magic ends at midnight! Be home before then!" Ms. Bellum cried. " We will!" Blossom promised. "Have fun girls!" Ms. Bellum smiled as she vanished.

 _At the ball….._

It was official, Prince Boomer was BORED! His friends Lord Butch and Duke Brick; couldn't even talk to him, there were so many girls. Don't get him wrong, they all seemed very nice; except Princess, she was just irritating; but he was looking for someone special. He had tried; even danced with a few young ladies, but they weren't the ones for him. Suddenly the heralders announced some new arrivals. He glanced in the direction of the staircase; when he saw the most amazing sight of his life. A beautiful blonde in pigtails, smiled in his direction; accompanied by two equally beautiful ladies. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he walked over and asked her to waltz. She beamed up at him; giving him a perfect view of her gorgeous blue eyes. His breath left his body as they began to dance. This was heaven! He glanced toward Brick and Butch who had claimed the other two beauties for themselves. And from the looks of it Brick was completely enamored with the red-head. As for Butch; he had eyes for the dark-haired beauty and her alone. The ending notes of the dance registered as Prince Boomer twirled her around once more. Bowing to her he asked; "May I be so bold as to request to be your partner for the rest of the evening?" Boomer asked, praying she would say yes. "I'd be honored your highness." she giggled. My gosh, she's an angel. Boomer thought to himself. "Care to join me for a walk in the garden?" Boomer asked, offering her his arm. "of course, I'd love to!" his lovely companion exclaimed, taking his arm. They laughed, talked and danced the night away. Bubbles and her sisters were enjoying themselves so much they forget all about Ms. Bellums' warning. All three were about to kiss their handsome partners' when suddenly the clock strike snapped them out of their trance. " Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "What is it my dear?" Prince Boomer asked. "It's almost Midnight!" Bubbles answered leaping from her seat. She bowed and said, "Forgive me your highness, but I must leave at once. " "Wait!" Boomer cried, " I didn't even get your name!" "Please let go before it's too late!" Bubbles pried away and ran towards the coach. Buttercup and Blossom were already there, "Hurry!" They cried. Bubbles tripped and fell, losing her glass slipper behind. "Wait! Boomer, Butch and Brick all cried out as the coach drove away into the night. Boomer picked up Bubbles' shoe, and sighed. " I was gonna marry her." Butch mumbled. Brick just stared longingly into the dark. "We'll find them." Prince Boomer assured. He held out the slipper; "They all came and left together, so they must know each other right?" Boomer pointed out. "So if we find the girl who owns this shoe, she'll know how to find the other two!" Brick finally spoke; excitement at the prospect of finding the girl whose wit and beauty stole his heart. "I'll tell his majesty, I'm sure he'll assist us financially." Boomer said. "We'll find them; even if every girl in the kingdom has to try on this shoe." Butch announced; determined to find his feisty green-eyed lady again. "Exactly." Boomer beamed.

"We'd better get started first thing tomorrow.," Brick interjected. "Good night fella's" They called as they headed towards the castle once more.

 _A few days later…_

" I can't believe Prince Boomer; Lord Butch, and Duke Brick are searching all over the kingdom for some silly girls that disappeared." Princess complained. "Especially since no one knows who they are." The stepmother interjected. "BUBBLES!" GET IN HERE WITH MY COOKIES!" Princess yelled. " Sorry Princess." Bubbles hurried in with the milk and cookies. " What's wrong with you girls!" " You've been acting weird the past few days." Princess and her mother demanded. "Oh it's nothing stepmother, we haven't been sleeping well that's all." Blossom explained. "We'll I guess I'll have to work you girls harder just so you can sleep." The stepmother laughed. "Way to go Blossom" Buttercup mumbled, once they were in the kitchen. "Sorry Buttercup, but that was as close to the truth as I could get." Blossom apologized. "It's alright, Blossom." Bubbles answered. "I just wish we could see them again." Buttercup dreamily whispered. " I know." Blossom answered, her pink eyes softened, thinking of her love. "GIRLS, GET IN HERE, NOW! Princess hollored. They all rolled their eyes, and scurried to Princess's room. "They're here!" stepmother hollered. "Who's here?" Bubbles asked. "The Prince, Lord Butch, and Duke Brick!" Princess shrieked. "Why are they here?" Buttercup asked. " To find the girls they danced with at the ball! Whoever fits into that glass slipper will marry the prince, and then she'll know where the other's are!" Princess exclaimed. "oh!" Blossom exclaimed. "Girls Get Down here and serve our guests!" Stepmother yelled from the front door. "Coming Stepmother!" Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup called rushing down the stairs. "He'll never recognize me in these rags." They all thought to themselves as they arrived at the front door. The Stepmother opened the door and bowed. "A pleasure, your highness's." Stepmother purred. Prince Boomer groaned. "Something the matter your highness?" Princess asked. Boomer sputtered, "No, No, Nothing's the matter. Let's get started shall we?" Boomer recovered. "Of course, girls you are dismissed." Stepmother ordered. "Wait, a minute!" Brick cried. The girls froze and stayed where they were. Brick walked over to Blossom, "Could it be you?" Brick murmured, plucking a strand of hair from her face. "I, I"... Blossom stuttered. Brick gently lifted her chin and gazed into her soft pink eyes. " I could never forget those eyes, they have haunted my dreams since the night of the ball." Brick murmured. "Oh, Brick." Tears' welled up in Blossoms' eyes. Brick simply leaned in and kissed her. Butch simply looked at Buttercup; snagged her hand and spun her into his arms; kissing her passionately. Prince Boomer turned to Bubbles, "Is it you?" Even though he was sure it was. Before Bubbles could answer Princess interjected. "WAIT, THESE GIRLS NEVER WENT TO THE BALL, WE FORBID THEM TOO! MOTHER SAY SOMETHING! Butch and Brick stopped kissing Blossom and Buttercup long enough to stare at Princess in disbelief. "Yes, but we went anyway." Bubbles said, sadly, and we are sorry we disobeyed….. "NO we aren't." Buttercup interrupted. Butch laugh and tugged her closer. " I can prove it was us too!" Bubbles announced. Bubbles gently took the shoe from Prince Boomer and placed it on her foot. It was a perfect fit. Bubbles then walked to the fireplace, removed a few bricks and pulled out the duplicate slipper. " I knew it was you!" Boomer exclaimed, placing a few passionate kisses on Bubbles' neck. "NO!" Princess wailed. Ignoring her, the boys swept the girls in their arms and carried them bridal style to the carriage.

 _A few weeks later…._

"By the power invested in me, by God and the king, I now pronounce you, Lord Butch and Lady Buttercup. And Duke Brick and Duchess Blossom. And I pronounce you Prince Boomer and Princess Bubbles, Heirs' to the throne of the kingdom. You may kiss the bride. As the couples raced towards their carriages; eager to begin their lives together. A lovely red-hair lady stood and watched the scene unfold before her. She smiled and whispered, "Never give up on dreams, wish for them, then fight for them to make them come true." With that she disappeared; happy for her goddaughters that they finally found happiness once more.

 **Author's note:**

 **What did you guys think? I hope I told the fairytale well; despite the changes I made. Read and review! (P.S don't be too hard w/ spelling and Grammar, just let me know where and I'll fix it :))**


	2. Sleeping Blossom

**Author's note: Hello everyone, Yes I know I need to finish "Adventures in Unclehood." I'm trying! Anyway here's the skinny on this story. It's kind of a twist between the Disney fairytale and the original. Blossom isn't raised by the three faries, she stays in the palace. That's where the similarities end. Also Mojo and the RowdyRuff boys are good in this. Just because. :) Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sleeping beauty or The powerpuff girls.**

Once upon a time there lived a good and noble king named Jonathan Utonium and his kind and compassionate queen Margaret Keane Utonium. Many years they wished for a child of their own. Finally the queen gave birth to not one, not two, but 3 little girls. The eldest by a few minutes; was named Blossom for she bloomed even as a tiny little infant. She had brilliant orange-red hair and the prettiest cotton candy colored eyes. The second eldest was named Buttercup; she was blessed with her mother's' raven hair and eyes the color of the deepest emerald. She was feisty and full of spunk from day one. The youngest was called Bubbles. She had hair the color of Sunshine and eyes blue as the sky. She had a sweet nature from birth, hence her name. Joy and happiness filled the land, and all were invited to a large celebration in honor of the young princesses.

The guests included King Utonium's' long time friend and ally King Mojo. He had 3 sons of his own; Brick the eldest with hair as red as fire with eyes to match. Butch the middle child had hair as black as night and eyes the color of grass. The youngest was named Boomer, he had sandy blond hair and eyes the color of the sea. As the eldest Brick on this glorious occasion was betrothed then and there to the eldest daughter, Blossom. Also invited to this grand party; were the three good fairies. The fair , Fairy Robin and The Mayor fairy. Each were to bless all the princess' with a single gift, no more no less. Ms. Bellum began with the youngest; "Sweet Bubbles" Ms. Bellum began. "My gift to you is the gift of song, your voice will be able to charm the birds from the air and creature of the woods will come to your touch at the sound of you." Ms Bellum finished. "Thank you Ms. Bellum." Queen Keane said. "You are quite welcome, your highness." Ms. Bellum bowed. " Little Buttercup", Robin began. "My gift to you is the gift of grace." "You will be very graceful and talented in every sport you play, and yet you will still maintain your goodness and humility." Robin finished. "Thank you, Robin." King Utonium thanked her. "My pleasure, your highness." Robin bowed. "Dearest Blossom." Mayor Fairy began. Suddenly a vicious wind ripped through the grand hall. Maniacal laughter filled the room. The crowd gasped in horror, there appearing in a ball of flames stood the wicked fairy. He was so evil that his name could not be mention, he was simply known as HIM. " Quite the party you have here, you majesty." HIM smiled maliciously. "I must admit that I was rather upset at not receiving an invitation." He continued; that smirk permanently etched on his face. "You weren't wanted!" Robin snorted, angrily. "Not wanted?" HIM feigned embarrassment. "Well I guess I should be going then." He turned to leave. "Then, you're not offended?" Queen Keane asked. "No, Not at all!" Him turned and smiled. "In fact to show I bear no ill will, I will give a gift to the eldest child. "NO!" all three fairies surrounded Blossom. Him smiled. "The young princess will grow up to be a strong leader, beautiful and brilliant." "She will be beloved by all who meet her." Their highness's visibly relaxed. "However," Him continued. " On the day before her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Him laughed at the horror on her majesty's face and vanished into the air. The Queen began to weep in despair. "Don't worry your majesty." Ms. Bellum soothed. "Yeah, Mayor Fairy hasn't given his gift yet!" Robin announced. "Then you can undo this curse?" The king asked. "Oh No your majesty." The fairies cried. "But he can help." Ms Bellum scooched the mayor toward the young princess. "Just do your best." Ms. Bellum whispered. Mayor fairy cleared his throat. " Little Blossom, If by this wicked curse do you indeed prick you finger, there's hope in this." "Not in death but just in sleep until the man you love awakes you with a kiss." "Thank you." Their majesties whispered, tears still in their eyes. Still concerned for his daughter's' safeties; The king ordered every spinning wheel in the land be burned. So it was done.

 _16 years later…_

16 years had passed since the dreaded curse was cast. And indeed all the princess had grown into 3 beautiful young ladies. Bubbles' was now 5ft 5" tall with long curly blond hair that she styled into adorable pigtails. Her sweet nature had not changed and her name and personality fit perfectly. She wore a light blue dress that flowed gracefully off her shoulders with a fitted waist. It billowed out to touch the floor. And as Ms. Bellum had promised, Bubbles had an amazing voice. She could charm the birds out of the air and tame the creatures of the woods with a melody. Bubbles filled the entire kingdom with joy and happiness. She wore a light blue dress that flowed gracefully off her shoulders with a fitted waist. It billowed out to touch the floor.

Buttercup had indeed grown up into a lovely young lady as well. She reluctantly wore a emerald dress with short sleeves and a fitted black belt around her waist. The skirt was almost floor length. Just an inch shorter. Her hair was kept short; only down to the base of her neck. This was to keep it out of her way when she played sports. As dear Robin had promised; she excelled at every sport she played. Soccer, softball, tennis, etc. And she did so with a grace unparalleled in the entire land. She did not pay much attention to this. She was a tomboy through and through and extremely competitive. Buttercup also valued her independence. She made her father promise that if she got married; she'd only marry the boy who could actually beat her at sports. So far no one had managed it.

The eldest Blossom, had grown up as well. Her gorgeous red hair now reached the back of her knees. It was kept up in a long ponytail secured with a big red bow. She wore a pink floor length dress with roses on the skirt and bodice. Blossom was one of the smartest girls in the kingdom. She was also a natural born leader. The people loved her and were eagerly awaiting the day she would be queen of the land. Blossom was as sweet as Bubbles but as independent as Buttercup. She hated that she was never allowed to do anything by herself. She longed to be alone, even for a few moments. That was not to be on this day for her betrothed, Prince Brick, his father and his brothers were arriving. They would be married on her and her sisters' birthday; which was tomorrow. Blossom was not thrilled at the idea.

" I barely know him!" She groaned to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Aw, I'm sure he's not so bad." Bubbles tried to cheer her sister. "Maybe he'll take one look at you and fall madly in love, and then he'll beg Daddy on bended knee to let him marry you early!" Bubbles squeaked excitedly. " I don't think so Bubbles." Blossom sighed. "Either way," Buttercup reassured, "I kick his rear all the way back to his palace if he hurts you in any way. Blossom snickered. "I'll hold you to that Buttercup." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Bubbles called out. A servant came in. "Their majesties wish you to meet them in the throne room, my ladies." She bowed and left. "Here we go." Blossom stood and left with her sisters.

 _In the carriage on the way to the castle…_.

"Father must I?" "Can't we have some more time to get to know each other before we marry?" Prince Brick groused to King Mojo. "No and that will be enough of this subject. Mojo growled. "Fine." Brick huffed. "Chill out, bro." Butch elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, I've heard nothing but good things about Princess Blossom." Boomer tried to ease his brothers irritated mood. " I'm sure she is a wonderful person." Brick continued. "I just want to make sure we will be at the very least compatible first." He stopped at his fathers glare. "Now boys." King Mojo spoke. " I expect you to behave like gentlemen, and not tease the princesses, Butch." Butch feigned an innocent look. "We are here your highness." The driver called out. " Here we go." Prince Brick muttered.

 _In the throne room….._

"Father, what if we don't get along?" Blossom asked for the 110th time. King Utonium sighed. "My dear I'm sure you'll get along just fine." he reassured. "But…" Blossom began. "Announcing King Mojo, Prince Brick, Prince Butch, and Prince Boomer." A herald announced. Blossom's eyes widened. _Whoa. Is that Prince Brick?_

 _Whoa. Is that Princess Blossom?!_ Prince Brick couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous, those cotton candy eyes just took his breath away they seemed to peer into the depths of his soul. He must of been staring because Butch elbowed him in the ribs. "Dad just introduced you." Butch hissed. "thanks bro." Brick stepped forward. "A pleasure to meet you, majesties." He bowed. Blossom stepped towards him and curtsied. " I'm happy you could come." Blossom greeted. Brick took her hand and kissed it. Blossom blushed. Prince Brick was eager to get to know her without his fathers company so he asked. " May I be so bold as to ask for you to take a walk with me in the garden?" Prince Brick requested. " I'd love to." Blossom answered. They joined hands and walked that direction. The king and queen smiled at them. "You boys are welcome to explore any part of the castle." Queen Keane spoke. " I'm sure Bubbles and Buttercup would be happy too…. Where did they go?" King Utonium asked glancing around. "Don't worry your majesties." Prince Butch and Boomer bowed. "I'm sure we can find our way around." They left their parents to discuss politics as they went to explore.

 _In the woods near the castle….._

"La aaaa" Bubbles sang to her animal friends as she sat in the middle of a grove of cherry blossom trees. " Oh" She sighed. " Oh, I wish that I was betrothed." Bubbles said with another sigh. " I know, I know." Bubbles continued. " I might not be as fortunate as Blossom and her future marriage. " But still I want some romance." Bubbles sighed again and began to sing again. Not realizing that anyone else could hear her.

Prince Boomer was riding a horse through the woods when he heard the most beautiful singing **EVER!** It sounded like an angels' voice. _I've got to find whoever is singing._ Prince Boomer thought to himself. He hopped off his horse and crept closer and peered out from behind a tree. There was Princess Bubbles! He slowly approached her, not wanting Bubbles to stop singing. His plan however was ruined because he stepped on a branch with a loud snap. Bubbles jumped up in surprise and twirled to come face to face with Prince Boomer. "Oh, Prince Boomer!" Bubbles curtsied. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Boomer apologized. _She is so beautiful, and she is so sweet._ Boomer thought to himself. He gestured to the tree. "May I join you?" Bubbles nodded. And they talked all through the afternoon.

In the garden…

"Really? I love that book!" Blossom was thrilled. _I don't know why I was so worried. Prince Brick is very nice, and we have so much in common!_ She thought to herself,not realizing that Prince Brick was thinking similar thoughts about her. So, what's your favorite book? Blossom asked. "hmm. I don't know, I've read so many." Prince Brick replied. _I really really like her,_ Prince Brick thought. _I want to know everything about her , before we are married. But I need to make sure she likes me. Girls like romantic things right? Umm._ Brick glanced around quickly. _Ah ah!_ He took Blossoms' hand and slowly led her towards a bench under the shade of an apple blossom tree. "Princess Blossom?" Prince Brick said. _Gosh, I want to kiss her. "_ Yes Prince Brick?" Blossom smiled at him, going slightly weak in the knees at his expression. He tugged her a little closer. " May I?" Brick whispered. He leaned in closer. "Yes." Blossom breathed. Prince Brick captured her lips with his own. They both melted and sank onto the bench. _She tastes like chocolate._ Prince Brick thought to himself. Finally they pulled apart to breath. Blossom beamed up at him, adoration in her eyes. " Princess Blossom?" Brick mummered. " Yes?" She replied, never looking away. He got down on one knee. Blossom gasped. " Even though our parents have already decided this, Would you, Princess Blossom Utonium, do me the honor of being my bride?" "YES!" Blossom answered, throwing her arms around his neck. Brick grabbed an apple blossom and stuck it in her hair. " A blossom for my Blossom." He smiled at her. Suddenly Blossom realized how late it was. "Oh we must return to the castle, mother and father will be looking for us." Blossom sighed. " Don't worry, my love." Prince Brick reassured. He stood and helped her up. He kissed her hand once they reached her room. " Until tomorrow." He whispered. " Until tomorrow." Blossom whispered back and entered her room.

Blossom laid down on her bed and giggled. But suddenly a strange light filled the room. Blossom sat up and watched in surprise as the wall opened and revealed a large staircase. Something pulled her towards it as she slowly crossed the room. She started walking up the stairs and they led her to a large chamber. In the middle of the room sat a strange object. It had a wheel and a large sharp looking needle. Curious Blossom reached out and pricked her finger. The room began to spin. _What's happening?!_ "BRICK!" Blossom cried out before falling to the floor. HIM appeared and began to laugh maniacally. "Blossom?" "Blossom!" Buttercup came bursting up the stairs with Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer right behind her. HIM smiled viciously. " You poor fools, did you really think my curse would not work?" "Well here is your precious princess!" Blossom laid on the ground her hair splayed out all around her. HIM laughed again and vanished as Butch and Buttercup charged at him. Bubbles kneeled next to her sisters and began to cry. Boomer sat next to her and hugged her. " Blossom? Blossom!" Brick appeared and upon seeing his love on the floor dropped to the floor and swept the sleeping Blossom in his arms. "What's going on?" The king, queen and King Mojo came rushing in. "My Baby!" The queen wailed. " WHO DID THIS?" Both kings and Brick yelled. " HIM." Buttercup answered. Brick growled and carried Blossom down and laid her on her bed. "Don't worry my Blossom." he whispered. " I'll bring you back to us." he looked at the King and Queen. " How can we lift this curse." He asked. King Utonium answered. "She must be kissed by the one she loves." Prince Brick immediately bent over her, about to kiss her when suddenly he was thrown across the room.

HIM stood next to Blossoms bed; run a claw across her cheek. " Don't touch her!" Buttercup snarled leaping at him. Him threw her into Bubbles knocking them both down. Butch and Boomer both withdrew their swords. " YOU" Buth snarled. "DO NOT" Boomer continued. "TOUCH MY GIRL! Brick finished getting up and pulling out his sword. HIM waved a claw and the king and queen, and Mojo freezing them solid. " Come and get me boys." HIM smirked as they all charge and were thrown back again and again. Suddenly HIM screamed as Buttercup drove a sword into him. He stumbled back and faded away, never to be seen again. "Don't just stand there!" Buttercup hollered at Prince Brick who was staring at her in surprise. " KISS HER ALREADY!" Bubbles cried as Boomer helped her up. Snapping out of his daze Prince Brick kissed Blossom; begging her to wake up in his mind. Slowly Blossom stirred and opened her eyes. "Blossom!" Buttercup ran to hug her sister when Butch snagged her wrist. " Forgetting someone?" Butch smirked a her. "Oh brother." Buttercup pecked him on the lips. Everyone went silent as their jaws dropped in shock. "What?" Buttercup asked. Butch revealed a ring made out of vines from the garden. King Utonium asked his daughter in surprise. "You're getting married?!" "Yep!" Butch grinned down at her. "I beat her fair and square at every sport." "I would've said yes anyway." Buttercup interrupted, blushing. " I know." Butch smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well, I guess it will be a double wedding." Brick beamed down at Blossom, also placing a few kisses on her forehead. " Nope, it will be a triple wedding." Boomer informed them. " You mean?" Blossom asked. Bubbles showed them her cherry blossom ring. King Utonium clapped his hands and announced. I believe that the triple wedding shall have to wait until morning." "Good night." He turned to leave. "But Dad IT IS morning." Blossom pointed out the window to the rising sun. " She's right dear." Queen Keane shooed all the boys out and had the royal dressmaker summoned at once.

 _About 2 hours later, at the altar.…_

"What is taking so long!?" Butch whined as Boomer straightened his tie. " Chill lover boy." Brick teased. "But.." Butch was interrupted as the wedding march began. The 3 princes were stunned speechless by the sight of their loves.

Blossom was wearing a floor length white wedding dress with handsewn blossoms along the skirt and bodice. Her signature ribbon was placed above her veil. Bubbles' dress had blue accents and a blue sash around her waist. Her hair was still in pigtails. Buttercup's dress was floor length with green beading and ribbon along the bottom edge. "Best Birthday EVER!" The girls all thought to themselves as they pledged their love and devotion to their princes.

The END!

 **A/N: I promise I am still working on the other story, sorry about the long time between updates. It has been difficult with some recent health issues and schoolwork. I will keep on going though! :) Don't forget to read and Review!**

 **Christlover out!**


End file.
